1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-contained apparatus made for transporting, mixing and dispensing solutions for hair coloring, more particularly to an apparatus having at least two compartments containing solutions, capable of introducing the solutions to one another within the compartment and dispensing the mixture to a person's hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
The process of coloring a person's hair often requires the preparation of an unstable mixture of two or more solutions and applying the mixture to the person's hair prior to the mixture loosing effectiveness. Instrumental in attaining a favorable outcome and not damaging a person's hair is the consistency of the mixture, and time allotted between mixing the solutions and application to the person's hair. Common practice in hair coloring involves opening the two or more solutions, mixing the solutions in a container, and often transferring the mixture to an application friendly container prior to application to a person's hair. Often the mixing containers can only be used one time due to the volatility of the solutions. This process is often repeated several times in one coloring session due to the short effective time of the mixture, leading to wasted time, effort, containers, as well as creating a mess.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the particular need for an efficient, inexpensive alternative that can be safely used by professional hair dressers as well as the general public.